The Promise
by rlb190
Summary: Zeref is the Dark Ruler of the world. He is feared by all, and hated by most. He is also fearless, but his one and only fear, his only weakness, is Mavis Vermillion. One-Shot


**One Shot! Sorry to all my OC people, but this was in my head for such a long time, so, yeah! Enjoy!**

Zeref was standing on top.

He was the ruler of the world. Mages all over tried to kill him, to make him lose, but he always ended up killing them anyways!

He smiled to himself, holding on to screams that his victims had given.

He had a large group of followers, who listened to everything he said.

He made monsters with his incredible power, and he was happy.

All but for one thing in the back of his mind.

"My Lord!" cried a follower.

"What?" he asked, angry.

The follower trembled. "A girl has been reported being on the top of the hill!"

Zeref stopped cold. His face drained of color. "Was she barefoot?" he asked.  
"Yes, My Lord."

Damn. It was the one person he was afraid of in this world.

"Shall we go and-."

"No. I'll deal with her myself." He muttered, and stalked off towards to the top of the hill.

He walked with ease, and he reached the top.

She was there.

"Mavis." He greeted her curtly.

"Zeref. I go away for a few ,months, and you've killed thousands." She said, her voice cold.

Her tone made Zeref want to wince, but he kept his cool. "Mavis, I-."

"Come back to my guild."

"What?"

"You heard me. We can forget all of this. The Magic Council won't but you can become one of us after you get out of jail. Zeref, you know I care. Turn yourself in."

"What!? After all I've worked for! All I've done, Mavis?" he demanded.

Mavis, who was facing the wrecked town, turned towards Zeref.

Her green eyes had no irises, and it seemed they were looking into his soul but, they were worried and concerned, something Zeref had never seen Mavis be.

Mavis took a step towards him.

Zeref felt anger building up inside of him.

"You LEFT me! You LEFT me behind with that JERK!" he yelled at her, pointing like a small child.

Mavis shook her head sadly. "I would never leave you without any say in it. We promised remember?"

Zeref felt his power growing, he was terrified, but angry, very, very angry.

He HATED her.

SHE had BROKEN their promise!

His magic reacted to his anger, and Mavis was hit, full on with his death magic.

She fell.

Zeref felt his heart race.

What did he just do?

A mere foot or so away, Mavis had taken a full blow with magic.

She was a VERY powerful mage, but a close hit with death magic, not even the strongest could survive that.

He kneeled down next to Mavis.

"Mavis! I'm sorry!" he cried.

Mavis moved her head slowly at Zeref, her eyes were staring at him, but they looked far off.

"I never broke that promise, Zeref." She was dying, and she was focused on that promise?!

"What!?"

"I left to protect you, I didn't want to leave, Zeref." Now her voice shook slightly.

"No. No, Mavis! Don't you die on me!" he was crying now, wets tears streaming down her face.

A lone tear ran down her face.

"No. You have to be okay, Mavis, you're going to be okay… he cried softly, his voice trembling.

"Don't leave me, Mavis! Please! Don't do this!" Zeref knew what was going to happen, but maybe his voice and keep her here. He'd change! He'd join the guild, and turn himself in!

"There's so much… You need to learn…" She said, smiling slightly at him.

"You were always a slow learner…" she sighed and stared at the sky.

"I'm not leaving you, Zeref." She said, her voice more quiet then before, stilling looking up.

"Zeref?" she asked him. Zeref couldn't speak; all of his emotions clogged his throat.

"I love you." She whispered. "Don't you ever forget that." She added, moving her eyes to see him.

A sudden chill rippled through his spine the second she finished speaking.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

She was dead.

"I love you too." He choked out.

He had learned the value of life, but for such a cost.

Such as cost…

**That's it. I hope you liked. Please review, and tell me what you think! It was my first real death thing, so, was it sad?**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
